Scorponok
"Deathstalker Scorponok? What is the meaning of this?!" "This...this is the downfall of all the forgotten spies in the Outlands! And you are all spies!" "B-but...but...how did...so you found out just now?" "No you fool, I've known each and every spy for months! I was waiting, investigating, foiling the plans of rogue spies. Now, the time has finally come for your complete extermination!" —A Forgotten Spy and Scorponok Scorponok is a named NPC created by JGREAD from the LMBE Chima RP continuity. He is close friends with General Scorpix, he was the bane of the Forgotten spies, and he played a large role in the Scorpions' fight against the Ice Hunters. Biography Early Life Like all the other Scorpions, Scorponok started his life as a primitive creature living in the caves at the bottom of the Gorge of Eternal Depth. After his parents died from unknown causes, Scorponok met fellow orphan Scorpix in the caves, and formed a bond with him. Since they'd both lost their parents as young scorpions, the two of them teamed up to hunt for food, and relied on each other in a symbiotic-like relationship. Scorponok and Scorpix spent the rest of their childhoods and adult lives working together. Evolution Many years later, now during the events of the Roleplay, some gorillas accidentally dropped a large amount of chi orbs into the gorge of eternal depth. Scorponok and Scorpix were among the many scorpions to drink the chi. Unlike Scorpix, all six of Scorponok's legs remained after he was evolved, and only his upper body was shaped into a minifigure-like form. This occurrence happened to a large number of scorpions, and the members of this sub-species were later called "stomper scorpions". After the Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders travelled through the tunnels that Bliston had found, they exited the gorge and found themselves in the savage Outlands to the east of inland Chima. Scorponok and Scorpix both fully supported the scorpions' choice of king, King Scorm, and helped him fight the spiders to conquer a third of the Outlands, while the bats did the same. In fact, Scorpix and Scorponok were the first two scorpions to support Scorm outside of his own family members, and they were both given high ranks in the tribe as a result. However, although Scortica Breen, Prince Scorpio, and Queen Scorpia outranked Scorponok, he only obeyed Scorm and Scorpix. Deathstalker Leadership Although Scorponok was not a scientist himself, he spent a lot of time in the scorpions' Aperture Mesa research facility; as the leader of the "Deathstalker" Scorpions, it was Scorponok's job to create and test new, deadly venom and poison variants for the special class of scorpions to use in battle. Scorponok grew to enjoy these experiments, though they gradually became more and more dangerous, to the dismay of the scientists. Scorponok didn't mind, but there was one scientist in particular who Scorponok detested: Scorden Freeman, due to his odd behavior in the labs. Scorponok became increasingly suspicious of Scorden, but the other scorpion scientists ignored his voiced suspicions, thinking that they were simply caused by Scorponok's dislike for Scorden, and nothing more. However, Scorponok was proven right when Scorden eventually went missing, thanks to the bat rescue-attack on the Sector C Testlabs and Enrichment Spheres. Secret Investigations As a result of this, Scorpix became suspicious of the scorpion scientists, and secretly assigned Scorponok to spy on Scortica Breen (the leader of the tribe's science division, and owners of multiple cave citys). When a few Forgotten spies were discovered at one point, Scorpix had Scorponok begin a full investigation of any scorpions Scorpix didn't trust within Scorpion Cavern Castle. Even King Scorm himself didn't know of these investigations; Scorpix and Scorponok were actually the only sentient beings in the entire world who knew of these investigations. Scorponok had also formed a strong business relationship with bat scientist Dr. Benjamin, who designed special listening devices for Scorponok without question. Scorponok became an eccelent triple-agent spy, and eventually discovered the identities of every Forgotten spy in the Outlands, but didn't reveal this fact until the right moment. That moment came soon after Scorponok defeated a few rogue spies. Assassination Attempt After using the special devices in his auditory holes to listen in on a conversation between two forgotten spies in another part of the underground HQ, Scorponok was approached by Queen Scorpia, who voiced her concerns about the elusive Forgotten presence within the scorpion tribe, unaware that Scorponok was already dealing with them. Scorponok couldn't resist informing her that he already knew the identity of every spy, but informed her that the information was classified, the situation was under control, and he was fine. Scorpia then asked Scorponok if he had ever met Scrin, to which Scorponok answered "yes", because he had met that scorpion before Scrin's departure from the tribe. As Scorponok was talking with Scorpia, a bomb suddenly sounded, and Scorponok was able to quickly bring himself and the Queen to safety. An enraged Scorponok armed himself and went through the new hole in the wall, chasing after the three ugly scorpion assassins who'd just made a failed attempt on the Queen's life. Fall of the Extremists Scorponok and the Black Overwatch Civil Protection chased down the scorpion assassins, who were revealed to be ex-Forgotten spies who went rogue and tried to take over the tribe for themselves. Scorponok tracked down, fought, and killed two of the extremists scorpions, while the Black Overwatch Civil Protection chased after the third. The remaining extremist opened a secret tunnel, hoping the Forgotten spies would let him back in, but he was overwhelmed and taken by the Black Overwatch Chi-Hacks before he could enter the tunnel. Order 26 Scorponok entered the tunnel alone, and witnessed a meeting between all the remaining spies in Scorpion HQ. From their dialogue, Scorponok discovered that the Forgotten had given up on their original plan and abandoned the spies. Deciding this was the right time, Scorponok contacted Scorpix, who agreed, and instructed him to execute Order 26, a secret command for the special forces scorpions to wipe out the spies after all the traitors were discovered. Scorponok obeyed, and sent out the command to all the other special forces troopers, who ambushed and destroyed all the spies in the HQ. Order 26 continued to be issued throughout the Outlands until all of the spies fell. Fire Dreaming Having completed his duty to defeat the Forgotten spies, Scorponok walked through the HQ triumphantly. He came across Scortica, who thanked him for his work, but cautioned him about the continued existence of Dr. Freeman in the inland. Scorponok then gave his own guess about why Scorden went rogue, but Scortica harshly corrected him and explained the real reason. Scorponok ignored Scortica and continued walking through the caves, his mind wandering to the strange dreams he'd been having recently about fire on Mount Cavora and a bird saying his name. Scorponok began to suspect that these dreams were prophetic. Debates and Visions Scorponok was sad to hear of Scorm's apparent death, but he was happy to hear that his blood brother Scorpix had taken over the tribe. Scorponok informed Scortica, who wanted to be leader himself. Scorponok engaged in a long debate with Scortica about the leadership and nature of the scorpion tribe. After ending the debate, Scorponok had a vision of a bird holding a glowing orange orb of chi. Scorponok then commented on the fact that he was now having visions while he was awake as well. Later, as Scorponok tried to figure out what these visions meant, he was informed that King Scorm was alive and in Lion custody, along with Prince Scorpio. Scorponok approached Scortica, and suggested that they launch a stealthy rescue rather than a full-on attack on the Lions. Scortica disagreed, and said they should launch an attack their Black Overwatch forces in reserve. However, before such an attack force could be prepared, a young scorpion nobleman named Scorpius came to Cave 17, asking for the rank of High General. Scortica had Scorponok review his credentials, and after doing so, Scorponok hired Scorpius. Soon after, Scorponok, having had enough of the fire dreams, decided to confer with Balthazar about the visions and what they might mean. Scorponok ran into some visiting spiders on his way out, and Spelyne inquired about his visions. Scorponok left the Caverns after explaining his visions, and went to Eagle territory, where Grand Admiral Balthazar was currently making up the western blockade. After crawling onto Balthazar's flagship, [[The Ascendancy |The Ascendancy]], Scorponok entered the bridge and asked him about the visions and dreams. Balthazar revealed that he and Bliston had researched a species called the Phoenix in the Eagle Spire's library, and said that they were definitely sending Scorponok the prophetic visions and dreams. Balthazar told Scorponok that he could currently find Bliston in the Gorilla HQ to get the rest of the information about the Phoenix. Little did Scorponok know, Balthazar was actually sending him to rescue Bliston, whom the Grand Admiral had secretly deduced was captured by the Gorillas. Jungle Rescue Scorponok arrived in the Gorilla Jungle, where he found out that the gorillas had betrayed their peace treaty with the Crawler Empire and captured Bliston. After learning of Gorbav's treachery, Scorponok snuck through the jungle, blending in perfectly with the vegetation due to his green anatomy. Scorponok stung several Gorilla guards, which led him to eventually deduce which prison Bliston had been taken to. After stinging the guards and melting the back wall of the prison with his acid blaster, Scorponok crept into the prison, climbing through the air vents until he was above Bliston's cell. Scorponok and Bliston escaped the cell through the air vent, soon coming down in another room, where they were confronted by a Gorilla guard. However, the distraction provided by the arrival of four Forgotten Gorillas allowed Scorponok the time to melt the Gorilla guard's gun with his acid blaster, sting the Forgotten gorillas, and order them to defeat the guard. Scorponok, Bliston, and the mind controlled Forgotten gorillas then proceeded through an empty wing of the prison, which had been abandoned following an earthquake. After entering a wrecked mess hall, they were confronted by Rawlin, who attacked Bliston. Scorponok protected Bliston until ordering the four gorillas to fight Rawlin. Bliston picked up Scorponok as he flew out a hole in the wall, and the two escaped while Rawlin was distracted fighting the gorillas. After flying away from the jungle, Bliston thanked Scorponok for the rescue and dropped him off somewhere in the southern Great Desert. The Uprising Scorponok travelled to the Outlands, where he returned to Scorpion Cavern Castle to find that it had been taken over by Scortica and the Combine while Scorpix and the Scorpion army were in the inlands. Scorponok took a Stinger-Copter to a landing pad halfway up the Citadel tower, asking a squad of Overwatch troopers what was going on. The troopers told him that there'd been a rebellion, and that it was "time for him to leave". Scorponok then ambushed the squad with his shadow force of special forces Scorpions, who'd regrouped at the HQ, and together they killed the traitors. They then entered an elevator to get to the top of the tower, but the elevator broke and fell to the bottom. Scorponok and his scorpions survived the crash, and met up with what remained of the Praetorian Guard in the caverns outside the Castle. The guards explained that Scorpix and over 70% of the Imperial Scorpion Army had been frozen by the Brotherhood of Vultures. Now infuriated at the timing of Scortica's betrayal, Scorponok and the remaining scorpion soldiers (including General Scorpius) formed an unlikely alliance with Scorden Freeman and the Forgotten in order to take down Scortica and the Combine. With the remaining Imperial Scorpions, Scorponok formed a new faction he called Team Stinger. Confrontation with Scortica After battling their way into the Castle, Scorponok, Scorpius and Scorden infiltrated the Citadel tower within, which had been built into a monstrous Combine HQ stretching all the way up above the surface of the Outlands through a hole in the ground. Scorponok was the first to reach Scortica's office at the top of the tower, high above Chima and the Outlands. Scorponok cornered Scortica and placed him under arrest in the name of the Crawler Empire as Scorden and Scorpius entered the room. However, Scortica's remaining Combine scorpions arrived into the room and were able to trap Scorden. Scorponok evaded capture, crept behind Scortica, and melted Scortica's stinger off with his acid blaster while Scortica was monologuing to Scorden. Scorponok threatended Scortica, but gave him one last chance to redeem himself to the Empire. Scortica refused to call off his remaining troops from the Cavern Castle, but Scorponok suddenly received a vision of the Phoenix Islands rising from The West Sea (as that event was happening concurrently with the Uprising). Scorponok was stuck in a trance from the vision, which allowed Scortica's troopers to tackle Scorponok to the floor, confiscating his weapons. Escape Scorponok was broken from his trance when the Bears, who'd allied with the Forgotten, started bombarding the Citadel from the surface. Scorponok took advantage of the surprise of the remaining Combine troopers to reclaim his weapons. Scorponok and Scorpius turned the tables and destroyed their captors, leaving only themselves, Scorden, and Scortica in the office. Due to his vision, Scorponok realized his destiny lay elsewhere, so he punched Scortica in the mandibles a few times and threw him to the wall, before wishing Scorden and Scorpius good luck and escaping the crumbling Citadel via Stinger-Copters with the rest of Team Stinger. As he watched the Citadel explode and the Scorpion Caverns cave in from the Bears' bombardment, Scorponok promised his teammates that he'd make a new home for the Scorpions. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Ambush in Corvidholme Team Stinger took many Stinger-Copters from Scorpion Cavern Castle before it was destroyed, and stopped in Corvidholme for rest, food, and weapons. Scorponok was greeted by the "mayor" Braxin and his scorpion cultist followers, the Braxinites. After Scorponok asked for shelter, Braxin double-crossed the Crawlers, revealing that he'd made a deal with Vamprah. Brotherhood forces ambushed and froze most of Team Stinger, before turning on the Braxinites and freezing them. On the outskirts of the town, Scorponok melted the escaping Braxin's wings and legs with his acid blaster for revenge, leaving Braxin next to a predator plant to be eaten. Journey to the Phoenix Islands With only twenty Scorpions left in Team Stinger including himself, Scorponok set out for the Phoenix Islands, which he knew the location of due to his last vision. On their way there, the teammates flew over Lion City in their ten Stinger-Copters, and Scorponok told Lycor about the Phoenix Islands, because of the Lion's help in evacuating Imperial scorpions from the castle. In return for the information, Lycor revealed that Prince Scorpio had somehow escaped Lion captivity, so Scorponok sent two scorpions into the city sewers to find and recruit Scorpio. He then left with Lycor and the rest of Team Stinger in their copters. When they landed on the main Phoenix island, Scorponok and the others went to the temple, where there were already bats talking to a Phoenix. One of the Phoenix recognized Scorponok, revealing that he'd sent Scorponok the visions, and that Scorponok was destined to fight the Ice Hunters. When Scorponok and the scorpions plugged the fire chi, their clothes were transformed into identical fire armor suits, and their weapons gained fire powers. Scorponok renamed his faction Team Fire-Stinger, thanked the Phoenix for the fire chi and left the island with the other scorpions. Battles with the Brotherhood Now capable of fighting the Ice Hunters without getting frozen, Team Fire-Stinger liberated the mountain dwelling scorpion colonies from the Brotherhood of Vultures, completely unfreezing the Outland Mountains and bringing the mountain range under fire control. Scorponok and his small but powerful force then charged down into the frozen Imperial cities in the Great Desert, continuing to fight the Vultures. After he attempted to launch an attack on The Four Talon Towers, Vamprah revealed to Scorponok that Scorpix and the other beings frozen by the Vultures had been transferred to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, and Scorponok retreated in disappointment. Soon after, Team Fire-Stinger dug old Stinger tanks out of the ruins of the Scorpion Caverns, powered them up with fire chi, and attacked the Vultures in the Great Desert a second time, now simply for revenge. While driving a Stinger tank and fighting Vamprah's personal Vulture Mech, Scorponok declared that he and his small band of "brothers and sisters" had formed a bond that "broke through the Ice and the bounds of the universe itself". Scorponok triumphantly renamed his faction the Stinger Brotherhood just before using the claws of his tank to rip the arms off of Vamprah's mech. The combination of fire chi power and inner chi from the motivated Stinger Brotherhood members allowed them to temporarily tap into the energy of the Great Illumination itself, creating a huge explosion that scattered the vultures, destroyed many of their vehicles, and melted the ice from all the Imperial cities in the southern Great Desert. The Final Battle Immediately afterward, Lycor contacted Scorponok and told him of an allied multi-faction campaign to seige the Icebear HQ and rescue all the frozen Chimians and Outlanders. Scorponok agreed and moved north with the Stinger Brotherhood, powering up and smashing straight into the Glacier, where he and his scorpions fought alongside Leodus and the Leopard knights and druids. Scorponok broke into Icestrike's throne room and finally melted Scorpix free from the ice. Together they fought their way out with Scorpio, who'd joined the Stinger Botherhood and plugged fire chi just before joining the attack. However, the sheer amount of fire chi powered warriors in and around the HQ caused the Glacier to melt, and the Stinger Brotherhood was scattered throughout the Iron Mountains. Betrayal Scorponok soon regrouped with a few of his brethren, and they flew in a Stinger-copter to a mountain they'd seen Scorpix climb after the destruction of the Glacier. Scorponok was distraught to see Scorpix and the entire Praetorian Guard dead on the mountain's peak, where Lycor and Lyrix stood. Lyrix convinced the scorpions that Lycor killed Scorpix and the guards. Lyrix then jumped into the troop transport section of the Stinger-Copter, and, despite having worked with Lycor in the recent past, Scorponok ordered that all projectiles on the vehicle fire at Lycor for killing his "blood brother". The scorpions obeyed, and Lycor was blasted off the mountain. However, this bombardment caused the Stinger-Copter to run out of fire chi to power its weapons, so when Vamprah flew above the mountains in a Vulture Sky Scavenger jet, he blasted the Stinger-Copter. The helicopter blades were frozen, sending the Stinger-Coper spiraling down between the mountains, where it crashed and exploded. Scorponok survived the crash, but was separated from everyone else who'd been in the vehicle. Arrival in the Wastelands Scorponok, scattered through the Iron Mountains like the rest of the Stinger Brotherhood, regained his scythe, and found one of Scorpix's royal Scorpion swords. Arming himself with these weapons, Scorponok, after finding out Lycor was still alive, eventually tracked the lion out of the Iron Mountains. Scorponok followed Lycor northeast, into the mostly unexplored Northern Outland Mountains. Eventually catching up to Lycor, Scorponok ambushed his enemy in a mountain canyon, as the Imperial Knight was tracking Lyrix. Scorponok said that he'd avenge Scorpix, and, while dueling Lycor, declared that he'd tell the other scorpions who killed Scorpix, to ensure that there wouldn't be peace between the Scorpion and Lion tribes, since Lycor, the Scorpions' only true friend within the Lions, had betrayed them in Scorponok's eyes. In response to this, Lycor, stating that Scorpix' sacrifice would then have been in vain, slashed Scorponok's eyes with his Fire Valious sword, blinding the scorpion but leaving him alive, as Lycor continued his pursuit of Lyrix. Scorponok is currently blind, and wandering through the Northern Outland Mountains. Appearance, Gear, and Traits '''Appearance: '''A big, green, 6-legged scorpion. Secondary anatomical color is black. Before plugging fire chi, he wore a gold and silver chi harness. On his torso, underneath the armor, he wore a smaller version of the traditional Deathstalker robes, described below: "posted by [[Thefirstdecade] on the Scorpion HQ topic] Very cult-like robes that are dark green as a main color. They have a yellow stripe pattern with red accents on the ends of the arms and bottom of the robe that go along with the yellow stripes. A bio-hazard symbol is on the robe's back of the hood and the hole where the scorpion stinger should go." After plugging fire chi, Scorponok's clothes were transformed into canon phoenix body armor. '''Weapons and Gear: '''A stinger scythe, a triple-barreled poison blaster, and his own powerful stinger and legs. After plugging fire chi, the first weapon was transformed from green and gold to a literally blazing red and gold, and the second weapon was transformed into a triple-barreled red and gold flamethrower. '''Personality: (Pre-Crawler—Ice Hunter War) '''Scorponok is a loyal warrior of the scorpions who enjoys experimenting with venom (even when his dangerous experiments are to the dismay of the scorpion scientists). (Post-Crawler—Ice Hunter War) After Scorpix was killed by Lycor, Scorponok adopted an untrusting "assume everyone will betray you attitude". Having lost the Crawlers he set out to save, and having been separated from the Stinger Brotherhood, the disgruntled Scorponok removed himself from the war and became a loner. Nevertheless, he still hoped to find and unite the scattered members of his faction. Trivia * Scorponok was named after Decepticon Scorponok from the Transformers G1 American Marvel comics. * Scorponok was originally going to be a Forgotten spy, but he was changed to a triple agent for storyline purposes. * Scorponok's theme: Category:Outlands Category:Crawlers Category:Scorpions Category:Spies Category:Fire/Fire Chi Category:Ice/snow Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists